


darkest soil

by i_am_therefore_i_fight



Series: beautiful villains [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (maybe?) - Freeform, (up to interpretation I guess), Evil Sam Winchester, Horror, M/M, Murder, Serial Killer Sam, Sexual Assault, Violence, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_therefore_i_fight/pseuds/i_am_therefore_i_fight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The victims are all 22. They all have killer smiles. Well - they do in the pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darkest soil

When Dean hears about the killings in Stanford, California, he doesn’t wait long enough to convince John that they should check it out. He trusts that, with both of his sons and a serial killer in the same area, John won’t fail to follow.

Sam seems happy to see him, seems interested when Dean tells him about the case. But when Dean turns to look at him suddenly, he catches Sam looking at him through slitted eyes. The expression is gone so quickly he’s certain he imagined it, and Sam is smiling again, cheeks dimpled, inviting Dean to stay with him and his roommate while he’s in town.

His roommate is a microbiology major with a killer smile. He’s 22, the same age as Sam. The same age as Dean was when Sam left.

The victims are all 22, too. All of them have killer smiles. Well - they do in the pictures. There’s not enough left, now, to really see a resemblance between them and Sam’s pretty-boy roommate. (Or Sam. Or - but, no. Don’t go there, Dean.)

A few nights after Dean gets there, Sam brings a guy home. They’re fumbling in the dark, both giggling drunkenly while Sam makes shushing noises and warns his date not to wake his brother. They disappear into Sam’s room.

In the morning, there is no sign that the guy had been there, but Sam is in a buoyant mood. Dean figures his date must have left early - and maybe by way of the window, too, because Dean’s sure he would have awakened if the guy had walked out right past the couch where he was sleeping.

He also figures that Sam is not ready to talk to him about the fact that he’s bringing guys home. So he doesn’t say anything.

A few days later, there is a development in the case. Another guy has gone missing. 22, pretty. He was in Sam’s forensic psychology class.

Dean reads his name in the paper over and over again. Something about it is bothering him. Has he heard this name before?

(whispered in the dark, cushioned between quiet moans and warnings not to wake Dean - )

 

Sam’s roommate goes out that weekend, and he doesn’t come back.

His mom starts calling the apartment. Dean answers the phone once, unthinking; he hears the woman crying and screaming her son’s name on the other end before Sam comes up behind him, gently taking the phone from his hand and placing it back on the hook.

 

When Sam comes in that night, the hair on the back of Dean’s neck stands up.

Sam kisses him - aggressively, almost cruelly, smelling richly of whiskey and pinning Dean to the couch with his superior weight. Dean struggles, but Sam is bigger than he remembers. He turns his face away, but Sam just mouths down his jawline, down to his fluttering pulse point, the hollow at the base of his throat.

“Sammy, please. Please.”

Sam licks the shell of his ear. “It’s Sam.”

 

 

When John arrives, he goes straight to Sam’s apartment - and of course he knows where Sam lives. Of course he has not lost track of his son, even in all this time apart.

Sam doesn’t know what he’s talking about. _Dad, I swear, I haven’t seen Dean since I left. He stopped calling like two years ago._

_No, I haven’t had a roommate for a while. The last one moved in with his girlfriend a couple of months ago._

_Dad, I’m sorry. I can’t help you find Dean. I have my own stuff to deal with. This is between you guys now._

 

The familiar rumble of the Impala fades into the distance. Dean screams and cries from his place beneath the dirt, but it does no good.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this story was left up to interpretation. I have my own ideas, but I prefer to leave it open-ended. For example: What exactly did Sam do with Dean? Is he buried alive? Is he hidden underground? Is he dead and his spirit is crying out for help? And, was Sam the real murderer? Or was Dean's entire experience a setup, and the real Sam is the one that John talked to, who had no idea that his brother had come to town? Why was Sam targeting 22-year-olds? Was it because they reminded him too much of himself, or too much of Dean, or just because they're so easy to come by on a college campus? Hmmmmm.
> 
> Originally posted at: i-am-therefore-i-fight.tumblr.com/post/148611545883


End file.
